Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording medium and a coating composition for a magnetic recording medium.
Discussion of the Background
Particulate magnetic recording media (also referred to simply as “magnetic recording media”, hereinafter) are normally manufactured by coating a coating composition containing binder and ferromagnetic powder on a nonmagnetic support, either directly or indirectly over at least one layer such as a nonmagnetic layer, and conducting a curing treatment such as heating or irradiation with light as needed to form a magnetic layer.
Conventionally, in particulate magnetic recording media, the binder has played an important role in enhancing dispersion of the ferromagnetic powder, increasing the durability of the magnetic layer, and the like. Various research has been conducted on binders (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2004-67941, which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety).